


Us Against the World

by AimAlegna_13



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Romance, Violence, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:59:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4085836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimAlegna_13/pseuds/AimAlegna_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami’s enemies are targeting Akihito to bring him down. The yakuza would go as far as he can to protect his Akihito but his lover stubbornly refuses his protection. Akihito on the other hand will do everything to make sure that he won’t be a burden to Asami. How will it affect their relationship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Us Against the World

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is my first fan fiction so it's probably not that good. Also, I'm not really good in English, so please go easy on me.
> 
> *Unbeta
> 
> Disclaimer: Viewfinder and its distinguished characters belong to it’s one and only creator Yamane Ayano sensei.

 

****

Asami raised his head from the reports he was reading when the door to his office flung open. His eyebrow rose the moment he saw his furious lover entered the room.

“Akihito, what a pleasant surprise.” He greeted casually, not bothering to stand up as he handed the reports to Kirishima.Akihito didn’t reply and instead just scowled at him.

Asami scrutinize his lover. _Heh. He’s in a foul mood._ Anticipating that it’ll be a heated conversation, he waves his hand to Kirishima signaling him to leave _._ The ever sharp bespectacled man takes his bow before departing the room.

”ASAMI! Why did you do that for?” Akihito controlled his urge to yell.

Leaning his back against his expensive president chair, he answered casually “To what things that I’ve done you are referring to, Akihito?”

Burning with raged, “Why did you hire me four damn body guards!” Akihito nearly shouted.

Asami curved a smile. Really, his boy can shout when his angry.He already foresees this kind of reaction from Akihito and was sure that he’ll desperately turn down the guards. _Too_ _bad_ , it wouldn’t do anything to change his mind. He can’t take chances on Akihito’s safety, knowing that he has enemies out there willing to use any method that they see fit to put his reign to end. And that includes taking Akihito away from him. _But of course_ , he won’t allow that. He won’t allow anyone to use Akihito as leverage against him. It would be winter in hell before his enemies could even lay a finger on _his_ Akihito.

Asami turned his attention to his lover and answered simply, “For safekeeping.”

 _Safekeeping?_ SAFEKEEPING?! Am I a thing? _No_. That’s not the point. Akihito brushed off the thought and willed himself to calm down. “I can perfectly take care of myself. I don’t need bodyguards!” He retorted.

The yakuza straightened from his seat and look at his lover intently as though he’s an object being experimented. “It’s not about whether YOU wanted it or not, Akihito.” Asami emphasized making sure the photographer understand his point.

“W-what? What is that supposed to mean?”

Asami didn’t answer him; instead he just continued to look at him as if waiting for him to process what he had just said.

Akihito’s eyes widened upon realizing Asami’s point. “This is ridiculous! You can’t do that, Asami! You can’t shove me four damn bodyguards just because you wanted to. You can’t always decide for other people’s life, you bastard!”He shouted out.

 _What the-?_ Is he crazy? _No_. In fact, he thought Asami had really gone crazy! _What is he thinking?_ He doesn’t need bodyguards for Pete’s sake! He has his own freedom to keep and having bodyguards would only mean a thing; Asami will have control over his activities and whereabouts.

Asami ignored Akihito’s earsplitting ebullition. “You know I can Akihito. And I will.” The yakuza said as he leaned his hands on the table.

“NO.”Eyes burning with fire, the photographer met Asami’s gaze. “I’m not taking the bodyguards. Not now, not ever! You hear me, Asami?” Akihito answered determinedly.

Both man returned each other’s gazed, neither dared to blink as they seemed to participate in excruciating staring contest.

Asami smiled confidently. “I’m sure you wouldn’t want to go that far, Akihito.”

The photographer refused to budge. Asami’s smile widened. _That’s right, Akihito._ Show me that fight to death spirit I love so much.

Akihito gulpedwhilstan invisible teardrop fell down the side of his head. _It’s now or never. “_ Or what? What are going to do, huh? Asami?” Akihito challenged. “Not because I agreed to live with you, I’ll submit to your demands just to please you.”

Eyes formed into slits. “Akihito—“Asami responded in a warning tone.

 _Shit_. Akihito knew that it was never good to argue with Asami when he used that tone. Knowing that he can’t convince him with the method, he decided to go with another approach. “Listen Asami, I know-“but before he could even finish his sentence, the yakuza interrupted.

“NO, you listen to me. The Hongkong incident will not be repeated, Akihito.” The yakuza stated firmly. “It’s either you take the bodyguards or you’ll never get a step out of the penthouse.” The tone was concluding, signaling the end of discussion.

The photographer sighed. Defeated. Seriously, he never got a chance to win an argument with Asami, except for the times when Asami was sure that it’s ok for him to do so, that he was able to do things as he pleases.

“Alright.”

Asami smirked, satisfied with the answer.

Akihito pouted. “But you do realize four guards aretoo many, right?”

“Doesn’t matter.” Asami answered nonchalantly.

“Ugh! Asami you hired me four guards! FOUR!” Akihito raised his fingers to emphasize the number. “I don’t need four guards following me around every day at my work or wherever I go!”

Asami was silent for a bit, looking like he was considering his words. Still, receiving no response from his lover, Akihito added in a low voice. “I’m not going away.”

Asami was momentarily surprised. He couldn’t tell whether Akihito’s words were unfeigned or just a gambit to make him drop his guards, but he was pleased nonetheless _. Foolish boy_ , he should have realized that he can’t run away even if he wanted to. There is really only one place he can return to. And that is to him, to his side and his alone. The thought made his lips curved into a rare smile.

Gratified with Akihito’s obedience, Asami decided to reward him. “Two.” Asami said. “Two guards Akihito, I’m not lowering any more than that.”

Akihito eyed his lover suspiciously. _Did he hear it right?_ Did Asami reallyagreed to lower his guards to two? For himto do that was indeed rare and he was sure Asami is up to something. He couldn’t help but be curious as to what it was this time.

Not wanting to drag out this conversation any longer, Akihito could only mutter, “Manipulative bastard.”-hazel eyes narrowing the yakuza.

Asami smiled. “Since you’re already here why not meet them—your guards, I mean.” He said mockingly, causing to further the photographer’s annoyance. Before Akihito could even say a word Asami reached for the intercom and press a button that linked to his secretary “Kirishima bring two of Akihito’s bodyguards in my office” he said.

“Yes, Asami sama” The secretary answered before the yakuza ended the call.

“Bastard, you’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” Akihito scowled at his lover.

“I can see that calling me by names is becoming a habit, Akihito.” The yakuza stood up from his seat and took steps closer to the photographer. Enjoying the uneasiness of his lover, he leaned closer until their face level. “You will be punish.” He said sensually.

Sensing he is in danger, Akihito took one step back. “Wha-at a-are you pl-planning to do?” he asked, stammered.

A thin smile graced on Asami’s lips as he realized his lover’s jitteriness. “Nervous, aren’t we?” he teased. “How about I take you right here, right now?” The yakuza licked his lover’s ear, gently biting his earlobe.

“You wouldn’t dare!” Akihito said rather forcefully sounding brave as he was about take another step back. But Asami already read his intention, that in just a brief moment he was able to take the photographer close to his body.

Asami snaked his arm around the photographer’s slender waist. “Care for a bet, Akihito?” he whispered seductively.

Akihito pushed the yakuza away, but his action was futile for the yakuza had just tightened his arm around his waist. “Pervert, we’re at your office.” He reasoned out, not sure if Asami would buy his lamed excuse.

Asami grinned. Akihito’s reasoning really tumbles whenever he’s anxious. “It’s not like we haven’t done it here before.” The blunt statement caused the photographer’s cheeks to turn crimson.

 _This man was unquestionably a pervert!_ Akihito mused. He remembered the time he went at Asami’s office where they had sex on the table for hours and the fact that —he initiated it first. The thought made the photographer to blush further. _Well, it’s not like he wanted it. He was under the drug’s influence. That’s right! It was the drug’s fault._ Akihito consoled himself.

“Pleasant memories, Akihito?” The yakuza teased, snapping out Akihito from his _reverie_.

Embarrassed, the photographer averted his eyes. “Stop it!”

Enjoying his lover’s blushing bride expression, Asami continued to tease. “Stop what, Akihito? I’m not doing anything . . . yet.”

“Stop reading other people’s thoughts, you jerk!” Akihito bit his lips, realizing what he had just blurted.

An infrequent smile graced on Asami’s lips. _Now, he’s really amused. “_ Oh? Did I get it right?”Not waiting for the boy to answer. He yanked the photographer to him and slid his hand around his lover’s neck to crush their mouth together. As the young boy opened his mouth to gasp for air, Asami took this as an opportunity to deepen the kiss. And just when Akihito was about to swamped in pleasure, a discreet knock came.

Asami stop, but not before lingering the kiss a little more. “Enjoying, Akihito?”he said in a cocky tone.The photographer blushed furiously at the comment. _He was sure that Asami had made fun of him just now. The nerve!_ Akihito was about to open his mouth to protest but the yakuza already called Kirishima to enter.

The bespectacled secretary together with two unknown men entered the room and bowed. The two fresh faces took no notice how red the face of the man beside Asami. Except for Kirishima, who smirked obviously aware of the scene. He was sure that Asami has once again coaxed his lover into agreeing—this time, to take the guards. _Really, his boss is a control freak._

“Asami sama.” Kirishima begun. “I brought Takaba sama’s new bodyguards as per your order.” Asami nodded, he ushered his young lover to sit on the couch. As on cue, the bespectacled secretary started to introduce the two guards.

Akihito stared at the guards standing before him and took notice that the two men have some similarities. Both guards are tall and undoubtedly handsome and despite wearing the standard bodyguard uniform of Sion, it didn’t hide the fact that the two have well toned physique underneath. Also, their short hair was combed giving them a more formal look. They didn’t look like a bodyguard at all, well, all the guards of Sion didn’t look like one anyway. It is right to say that his guards look like a company CEO.

Kirishima cleared his throat. “Takaba sama this is Kenji Takumi and Kenta Takumi. They will be your bodyguards.”

That caught Akihito’s attention. _Same family name?_

The two guards bowed to their master. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Takaba sama.” the guards greeted in chorus.

Unaccustomed with the formal greeting, the photographer rose from his seat and stretched his hand out to offer a hand shake. The guards were hesitant to accept the kind act in front of them, afraid that a mere handshake with Akihito may displease the yakuza and cost their lives. However, they didn’t also want to be rude. Unsure of what to do, both guards looked up to Asami nonverbally asking for permission. As if sensing the uncertainty of the guards, Asami nodded.

“Uhm, thanks.” The photographer answered shyly as the guards accepted the handshake.

Kenta replied with a smile while Kenji remained impassive.

Kenta harked back their discussion earlier and remembered how Kirishima had briefed them short and clear of their duties. The secretary had laid down some rules and warnings when protecting Akihito, and strictly reminded them to safeguard the young boss and never lost their sight at the boy. And if ever they failed to do so, a torturous and tormenting punishment awaits them. And the way how Kirishima had described the punishment was enough to give him and his brother goose bumps. _He’ll remind himself never to cross Asami’s path._ Kenta suddenly snapped out of his trance when he heard Akihito’s voice

“Are you related to each other or something?” Akihito eyed them with extreme curiosity.

“Kenta is my younger brother, Takaba sama.” Kenji answered politely.

Akihito slightly scratched his head, pondering whether it’s a good thing or bad thing to know that his guards were siblings. _Siblings or not they’re still your guards, Akihito. It didn’t change a thing!_ He scolded himself.

“Kenta, Kenji” Asami break in. “I’m sure Kirishima had briefed you about your duties.” Voice turned cold.

“Yes, Asami sama.” Both guards answered as they bowed.”We understood our duties very well.” Kenji added.

The yakuza nodded, pleased with the answer. “I wanted you both to know that I don’t take failures. If you failed, you face the consequences.” Asami stated with a hint of warning as he fixed his eyes at the guards.

Both guards nearly faltered when Asami’s golden orbs gazed at them intently which they seem to pierce through them. “Understood, Asami sama.” The guards answered with unnoticeable strained voice.

The yakuza nodded. Waving his hand, Kirishima and the two guards took it a signal to leave. Taking their bows, the three left the room.

“Did you just threaten them?” Akihito asked. Arms crossed across his chest.

“No.” Asami answered curtly.

“Then, why—“

“I just reminded them that I won’t be so forgiving if they failed their duties.” Asami said standing from his seat, taking steps closer to Akihito. “Especially when it concerns you, Akihito.” The yakuza cupped his lover’s chin; he continued “I’m telling you now; anyone who touches you no matter who it is, I will erase them. So, I suggest you to think carefully before you act, Akihito.”Asami said, emphasizing each and every word.

Akihito tried to wiggle away but Asami’s grip on his chin was firm. “What? Are you crazy?!” Akihito shouted.

Asami tuned out Akihito’s outburst and continued as if he heard nothing. “You’re mine, Akihito. Just mine.” He declared before kissing his lover roughly. The yakuza felt the boy momentarily twitched before relaxing against his mouth. Then, his hand landed on the photographer’s waist, pulling the boy closer to him.

Barely to contained himself, Akihito succumbed in pleasure. The photographer arched his body and moaned loudly as he felt Asami’s erection grinded against his own, and that’s when he realized that he was hard. _There’s no way he could resist Asami._

Pleased with Akihito’s submission, Asami continued to kissed and sucked his lover’s flesh; marking him and making him his.

Drowned in pleasure, Akihito murmured- “More”

Asami smiled. _For now, this is enough_. Soon, things will not be the same like it used to be; everything will change.But for now, he’ll enjoy the pleasures of the moment without concerned for tomorrow.

**xxx**

Not far from that tall and heavily guarded building, a man clenched his fist in anger. Minutes ago he just received a call informing him that Asami hired his lover two bodyguards. Surely, he was frustrated that he has to lose the chance to get Takaba Akihito, the man who would be Asami Ryuichi’s downfall.

 _Shit_. Now that the boy is guarded, he has to re-plan his game. He couldn’t risk being seen.

The man watched at the well secured building again, this time an evil grin form on the man’s lips. “That’s right. It’s no fun if you just give your pet to me willingly, right Asami?” the man said to himself.

“You will pay Asami and your precious boy will suffer.” He said with a maniacal laughter.

The man stopped laughing, a dour expression on his face. “I’ll make you pull the trigger of your own gun on that boy toy of yours Asami.” At that, the man drove his car.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. 
> 
> Again, Sorry for the (grammar) mistakes.


End file.
